


SEXpectations

by WaltzQueen



Series: Good times with Hellfire [11]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics), VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Genre: Background Character Death, Blasphemy, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sex Education, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd has some post-coital thoughts on the subject, here in his wedding bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SEXpectations

**Author's Note:**

> While the sex talk about have been a T rating, the suicide by cyanide salts bumped it to an M rating. Thank goodness i don't have to try to get this past a broadcasting censorship board, eh?

Todd had expected sex with Pepito to be rough and cataclysmic. He always thought that rivers would overflow, mountains would erupt, everything would suddenly taste like ham, that kind of thing, metaphorically speaking. He had heard others talking loudly among themselves in gym class's locker rooms about sexual conquests. The boys cackled and snickered about raw knees as they imitated squelching noises. Todd spent an equal amount of time disgusted and fascinated. He knew about the mechanics of it, of course. There were books on it and a mortifying sex ed class as well.

 

The Sex Ed class was a thing out of his nightmares. Picture after grotesque picture came up on the projector as multiple classmates rammed pencils in their eyes to make it stop. A nun with a startling resemblance to his cyborg Grandpa Hatey stalked around the room, screaming about disease, pestilence, sores! He remembered in the back two students began chocking out a gurgling cry just loud enough to make it to Todd's ears and draw his attention. Todd turned slowly in his seat to see the corpses of the two teenagers with foamy mouths and anguished expressions laying on their desks. Their skin was redder than the thing that crawled out of the ceiling and ate three kids in sophomore year. He was stuck staring at them with abject horror long enough that Pepito felt the need to reach over and wrap his hand around the back of Todd's neck. Pepito had gently pressed his claw-like nails against Todd's cheek, redirecting his line of sight to include Pepito. Their eyes met and Pepito whispered "Cyanide" into Todd's head with a mental shrug and a feeling of "what are you going to do?". Between the suicides in the back and the Nun's eventual explosion (which she prefaced as 'performance art regarding modern sexual sin') Todd's sexual education was somehow more traumatizing than the rest of his daily life at that point.

Despite the trauma involved in learning about it, a lot of people seemed to like doing it. Dusty books in the back shelves of the library told stories about loving someone so much they wanted to be one physical being. They talked about connection and togetherness and sometimes, also the word 'turgid' for some reason. That made it seem not so bad. If sex was anything like the dreams he had that sometimes left him shivering awake and blissed out, then people had a very good reason for liking it. Todd had even managed a few nights alone in his bedroom without any spooky beings watching him. On those nights he would touch himself and found his thoughts wandering to the Antichrist himself.

 

Whether he was going slow and softly or stroking himself off quickly and viciously, he would orgasm with his tongue wrapped around Pepito's name and images of his smile in his mind. It was something of a balancing act, thinking about Pepito and the way he felt while being careful to not broadcast the thoughts bouncing round in his cranium across Todd and Pepito's mental link like sports scores in a stadium. Todd would honestly have had no idea what to do if he scared off his only friend by imagining bruises on hips and scratch marks trailing across skin or sweat and whispers in Spanish or some other language unknown to mankind. When they spoke with their minds Todd would keep a tight lock on the memory of tossing aside the name of God to cry out for Pepito. Then his parents threw him out and he was even more reliant on Pepito than before. It was more than emotional now, Todd depended on Pepito even more than he depended on air being there for him to breathe. There was no way Todd could approach him after that. They became stuck in a pattern of thoughts passed between each other and thoughts held back. Todd went to a job he didn't need and returned everyday to the only thing he wanted in life. They lived in a house built on love and almost spoken words.

 

Fourtunatly for everyone involved, Pepito one day stopped him on the way out the door to kiss him gently on the forehead and whisper sweetly to Todd. That little nudge being what it was to them, the stalemate was resolved and they married inside of the year. 

 

Which is how Todd finds himself here, caught in the afterglow of his honeymoon and in the literal glow of his husband's eyes. Pepito strokes Todd's hair in the dark of the room and drops a question in his head. Todd smiles, loose and dreamy and thinks his response loudly at Pepito. They giggle together, laughing about expectations and what not.

 

Later, Pepito gives Todd a taste of what he expected to find so long ago when he touched himself at night and pressed his eyes closed. Todd likes that,too in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone seems to have this idea of rough, animalistic sex being the norm for any being labeled Demonic or Other. While that's nice for some ships, my take on Pepito and Todd call for more of the syrupy ,sweet, tender love making at least initially. I thought it'd be interesting to bring it up. Please feel free to share your thoughts and opinions on it in the comments.


End file.
